The Prophecy
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: Read and fin out!PG-13 for language and snogging!WOOHOO!!!R/R.No flames!CHAPTER 3 ADDED!!!!!!
1. The Trip To Hogwarts

Disclaimer:I own Zaria Malfoy,Ebony Malfoy,Skyler Malfoy,Hallie Malfoy,Lily Potter,James Potter,  
Gavin Weasley,Lizzie Wealsey,Phoebe Weasley,Raven Weasley,Josline Weasley,Summer   
Weasley,and Micah Lonbottom. (long list,I know).All characters that belong to someone esle   
do not belong to me!  
  
Okay so here is a list of who's kids they are and who is married to who.  
Draco and Ginny-Zaria,Ebony,Skyler(triplets) and Hallie.  
Harry and Cho-Lily and James,Sirius,and Remus.(Sirius adn Remus are twins)  
Fred and Angelina-Gavin  
Ron and Hermione-Phoebe and Lizzie  
Percy and Penelope-Raven and Josline  
George and Alicia-Summer  
Neville and Emily-Micah  
  
A/N:This story takes place fifteen years after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts. Raven is the oldest child(16),then   
Josline,Gavin,and Summer(15),then Zaria,Ebony,Skyler,and James(14),then Phoebe,Lily and Micah(13),then Hallie,  
Remus,Lizzie, and Sirius(11).It starts at the beginning of a Hogwarts term.Raven and Josline are prefects(and   
they are far too proud of that fact.)The rest you can figure out after you read.  
  
P.S.The main character in this story is Zaria.It will be in her POV.  
  
And now(finally) on with the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well,here we go.Another year.Another trip to Hogwarts.Ebony,Sky,James and I sat in an empty comepartment of  
the Hogwarts Express but it wasn't empty long.Soon all of my cousins,my little sister Hallie,Micah,and James two  
brothers and his sister joined us.I should probably describe these people for you,so you don't get confused.  
Okay I'll start with number one.  
  
Raven,age sixteen,stats,brown hair,blue eyes,prefect*yawn*.Next,Josi,age fifteen,stats,red hair,brown eyes,  
prefect*yawn*.Next,Gavin age fifteen,stats,dark brown hair,blue eyes,hilarious.Next,Summer,age fifteen,stats   
red hair,brown eyes,very fun to be around.Then comes me,Zaria,age fourteen,red hair,grey eyes,fun loving and   
carefree!Next is Ebony,red hair,blue eyes,friendly.Then there is Sky.There is a lot more to Sky than meets the   
eye.He has silvery-white-blonde hair.Grey eyes.Passionate about everything.Sky is very deep.He thinks about   
everything all the time.He is tall and lean.Lily is in love with him and I don't blame her.He has our father's good   
looks and our mother's disposition.And he is so polite.Skyler and I are very close.We get along much better with   
each other than we do with Hallie or Ebony.Oh and just so you don't get confused later,he is Sky to me and I am   
Zi to him.Okay next is James(ohmygodohmygodohmygod!).He is medium tall,with straight black hair the he gels  
into little spikey things.He has bright green eyes(I could stare into his eyes for hours)and he is the most lovable   
person I have ever met.He is a sweetie pie*sigh*.I love him.Next is Phoebe.Brown hair,blue eyes,very tall(like Uncle   
Ron),much too into her studies but she is still fun.Next is Lily.She has long straight black hair,violet eyes,and she  
is a smartass.That is why I like Lily.She loves to argue and she's good at it.I like watching her argue with James.She  
always wins.It's very amusing.Next is Micah.He looks excactly like his mother.He has blonde hair,blue eyes,and he  
is very excentric(a/n:sp?).He is a wild child and luckily takes after his mother in brains.Next is Hallie.My baby sister.  
Hallie is excaclty like Ebony in every way except her hair is blonde instead of red.She looks excaclty like mum did at  
her age.She is a terrible annoyance sometimes but I love her anyway.She likes me more than Ebony and it makes  
Ebony mad.Ebony and I don't get along very well.We are too different.Plus she is mean and hateful.She is in Ravenclaw  
because she is smart and the sorting hat couldn't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor.She is friends with Phoebe  
because they are in the same house.Next would be Lizzie.Lizzie is so backwards.She is adorable and smart but she  
is a lot like her father.I think the Hermione side of her is confused by the Ron side of her so she just has her own   
personality.She gets mad very easlily and then she calms down really fast.She is one of my favorite cousins.Next is  
Remus.Remus is definetly a Potter.He looks excaclty like Harry in every way,shape,or forn.He is always getting into  
something with Sirius.He is very funny and polite. Sirius is like a boy version of his mother.If you look at Remus and   
Sirius you can't even tell they are related.Sirius is excactly like his name-sake.He is always in trouble.He is lucky  
that Professor McGonagall isn't the head of Gryffindor anymore.Remus became permanent DADA teacher this year  
and Sirius is going to help him when he is having his "wolf" problems.They are now the "heads"of Gryffindor.I am  
happy about that because McGonagall never liked me much.She thought I was too(I use this term lightly)loose.I  
had five boyfriends last year and she thought that was bad.I can't imagine why.Hmmmmmm????Well I broke up  
with them because I wanted to go out with James.Hasn't happened yet but I'm still hopeful.Okay lets get back to   
everyone else's conversation.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So,Zi,do you think that Hallie will be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"Sky asked.I shrugged.  
  
"She might be in Ravenclaw with Ebony."James suggested.Sky and I winced.  
  
"James,that poor child doesn't need anymore trouble with our darling third piece than we do.Ebony is worse to her  
than she is to me and Ebony hates me."I said.  
  
"Well,Zaria,can you blame her?"Lily asked,sitting down in front of me,beside Sky.She smiled at him and he smiled   
at her."You wered never excaclty nice to her."I looked at Sky and James.They nodded,agreeing with Lily.  
  
"Well...she...I...shut up!"I said.James laughed.God I love it when he laughs.It's perfect.  
  
"Oh come on,Zi.You know she's right.You have done some mean stuff to her in the past."SKy said.I shrugged.  
  
"I can't help it if she's a bitch."I said.Sky winced.  
  
"Zi,I told you not to call her that.Mum is gonna find out and she's going to get mad."he said.  
  
"I never get in trouble because I have Dad wrapped around my little finger."I said.Sky shrugged.  
  
"Well can't argue with you there.You have Dad whipped."he said.  
  
"Wha-pa-pa!"James said,moving his arm like he was cracking a whip.  
  
"What was that?"Lily asked.  
  
"Crack the whip."James said.  
  
"That's not the sound.It's wha-chhhhhh!"Lily said.  
  
"That's what I said.Wha-pa-pa."James replied.  
  
"You can't do it,Jamie."Lily said.  
  
"Don't call me Jamie!"james yelled."You know I hate that name."  
  
"Sorry,Jamie.I won't do it again,Jamie."Lily said in a teasing voice.James glared at her.  
I giggled.  
  
"Jamie?"Sky asked.  
  
"I like that name."I said."I think I'll call you that."James looked at me.  
  
"Will you really call me that Zaria?"he asked,his voice full of worry.I gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh,come on James,do you really think I would do something like that?"I asked.  
  
"Yes."he said.  
  
"Don't worry.I won't call you that if you don't want me to."I told him.He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I could call you Jim-Bob."I suggested.He looked at me again.  
  
"I f you insist on calling me something other than James,Jamie will be fine."he said.I grinned.  
  
"Yeah!!!"I cried,giving him a hug.  
  
"So can I call you Jamie now?"Lily asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no Lily,that's what I meant."James growled.She stuck her tongue out at him and left.  
  
"I kind of liked Jim-Bob myself."Sky said.I laughed.James didn't.  
  
"Skyler,if you ever call me Jim-Bob,I will beat the shit out of you."James said.Sky raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is the first time you have ever threatened anyone,Jamie."I said."It's quite...sexy."James laughed.  
  
"I never knew you cared so much to think of my as sexy."James said.I turned red.  
  
"Well,I'm only human.Don't play dumb with me.You know you're hot."I said.  
  
"Yeah,I know.I just wanted to hear you say it."he said.I turned even more red.  
  
"Should I leave you two alone?"Sky asked.James looked at me.I shook my head.  
  
"No,don't.I don't know what Potter might do while I'm the only one around."I said.James grinned,wickedly.  
  
"Okay,it's my job as your big brother to protect you from guys until you're thirty anyway."Sky said.  
  
"Correction,little brother.I'm older."I said.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Guys stop it!"James said.Sky and I glared at each other then laughed.We didn't know which one of us was   
older.Whenever we would ask Mum or Dad,they wouldn't say.I think they liked to see us argue about it.  
  
"Besides,I'm the oldest."Ebony said,walking past us with Phoebe.  
  
"Shut up,Ebony!This doesn't involve you."I said.I started to say something bad but James clamped a hand   
over my mouth.He leaned towards me.  
  
"Raven and Josline are right their.You know they will tell if you say something like that."he whispered.I nodded  
and he removed his hand.  
  
"Fine!I won't say it but she knows what I'm thinking."I said,looking at her retreating back.  
  
"How do you figure?"James asked.  
  
"We're triplets,Jim-Bob,we can do this telepathy thing with each other.It's strange."Sky said.James glared at him  
and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow!Damnit James,that hurt!"Sky yelled,rubbing his arm.I gasped.Sky had never cussed before.It must have   
surprised James too,because he just stared at Sky.  
  
"Oh my god.Sky,you cussed!"I cried.Sky thought a minute.  
  
"Oh,wow,I did.Woohoo for me."he said.I was still surprised by his cussing but I laughed anyway.  
  
James looked at his watch.  
  
"Guys we should probably go change into our robes."he said.I nodded and we all got up to go change.  
  
  



	2. From Friendship To Love

a/n:Okay,the first chapter had a lot of mistakes.In my disclaimer I didn't put some of the kids in it but   
you already know what is mine and whats not so lets skip that part.Um........I don't know what to say.  
Thank you for the two people that reviewed(two people,how pathetic am I?).R/R!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Potter,Remus."McGonagall barked.Remus jumped up from his seat and ran to the hat.He picked it  
up,dropped it on his head and sat down.The hat imediately yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"and we all cheered.  
Remus took the hat off,took a bow,and ran to sit down beside James.  
  
"Potter,Sirius."  
  
"I really don't see the point in even bothering with sorting hat for these two.They are Gryffindor all the way."  
I whispered to James.He shrugged.I looked up at the teachers table.Dumbledore was all smiles and Snape  
appeared to be glad to have more Potters to torture.  
  
"Look at Snape's face."Sky whispered in my ear."He looks almost happy."I stifled a giggle.  
  
"That's a first."I whispered back,just as the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!".Our table broke into applause again  
as Sirius made his way to our table.He sat down beside Lily and she pounced on him.  
  
"Oh,I'm so glad you're in my house!I am so happy happy happy happy happy!!!!!"Lily cried,hugging him.  
  
"Gerroff me,Lily!"Sirius cried,trying to push her away.She continued to hug him tightly."TOO MUCH LOVE!TOO  
MUCH LOVE"Sirius finally broke free of his sister and ran to the empty seat beside me.  
  
"Are you okay,Sirius?"I asked.He looked around me to make sure Lily hadn't followed him and he nodded.  
  
"Can I have a hug then?"I asked.Sirius laughed and gave me a hug.  
  
"Malfoy,Hallie."I froze,as did Sky and James.We were all anxious to find out where Hallie would end up.Hallie,  
looking extremely nervous,got up and walked to the hat.She put it on her head and sat down.  
  
"Gryffindor,Gryffindor,Gryffindor."Sky and I whispered,our hands clapsed together,eyes shut,anticipating.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat cried.I opened my eyes and looked at Sky.He was beaming.Hallie pulled the hat off and  
ran to our table.Sky jumped up and hugged her,swinging her around.She giggled.When he put nher down I   
hugged her just as tightly.Then James got up and hugged her.I looked at Ebony.She was glaring in our direction.  
I grinned and waved.She turned red with anger and turned away.I laughed.McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Excuse me,but would you four kindly sit down so we can finish the sorting?"she asked.I looked at James and Sky  
and we all sat down.  
  
"Newcastle,Samuel."  
  
"This should be fun.If Lizzie ends up in our house we will have a nice square figure to torture Snape with."Sirius said,  
rubbing his palms together.  
  
"Sirius,I don't want you corrupting my baby sister."I said.Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
"Weasley,Lizzie."Lizzie got up and went to the hat.I was almost positive it would be Ravenclaw.She was just one of those  
people.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat cried.I was kind of surprised.Lizzie got up and walked to our table.She sat down beside   
Sirius and he put an arm around her.  
  
"Welcome to the Marauders,generation three."he said.She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Okay that is the end of our sorting."Dumbledore said."Let the feast begin!"The food appeared on the table and we  
all started eating.Dumbledore began to sit back down when Proffesor McGonagall whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Oh,it seems it is not the end of our sorting.We have a new fourth year student who is yet to be sorted."Dumbledore  
said."Her name is Mari Riddle.Mari..."he waved her forward.I tall,slim girl stood up.She walked with an aire of  
importance to the front.She was wearing the most expensive of muggle clothes and high heel shoes that showed off  
her long legs.I looked at Sky and James.They were both gawking at her as was every other male in the room minus  
the male proffesors.I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Damn."James whispered to Sky.  
  
"Uh huh."Sky whispered back.   
  
"Oh come on you two.She is just a regular human girl.There is nothing special about her."I said,with a bit of annoyance in   
my voice.James looked at me and Sky continued to stare at the girl as she sat down on the stool with the hat on her  
head.James leaned towards me.  
  
"Zaria,don't be too hard on us.We are only human."he said.He kissed me on the cheek and leaned back.I stared at him.  
  
'OH MY GOD!James just kissed me.OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!'I thought to myself.I looked him again  
then looked the new girl.The hat sure was taking a long time.Finally,after what seemed like hours,the hat cried  
"GRYFFINDOR!".I cheered along with the others but I was secretly cursing that damned hat in my head.  
  
'Why me?Why my house?Ugh life sucks.'I said to myself as the girl walked towards our table.She sat down at the  
end of the row beside Gavin,who seemed a bit more than pleased to have her there.He struck up a conversation  
with her as we began to eat again.The my mind drifted back to James.I leaned towards him.(a/n:He beside her and   
Sky and Hallie are across from her.)  
  
"James,why did you just kiss me?"I asked.He turned towards me.  
  
"Would you prefer that I don't kiss you?"he asked teasingly.I flushed.  
  
"I...um..well...I don't mind."I said.He smiled.  
  
"Good,that was the answer I was hoping for."he said.Without another word he turned away from me.I was extremely  
confused.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After we ate we went up to the common room and we had a "small" party to celebrate the start of a new year.There   
was snack food and Filbuster Fireworks and Every Flavor Beans and music.It lasted till about 1:30,when Remus and Sirius  
came and made us go to bed.I went up to my dormitory with my friends Larissa and Shayla and the new girl,Mari.I had  
talked to her during the party when the guys weren't swarming around her and she was actually a pretty nice person.  
  
I changed into my pajamas and layed down but I couldn't go to sleep.I wasn't sure why but I had this feeling that I should go   
down to the common room.I got up and went downstairs,still in my pajamas.When I got there I saw some one sitting on  
a couch,staring at the fire.I walked towards them and they turned.It was James.  
  
"Hey,Zaria.What are you doing up?"he asked.I sat down beside him.  
  
"I should be asking you the same quesion Jamie."I said.He smiled.  
  
"I honestly don't know why I'm down here.I just had this feeling that I should be."he whispered.  
  
"Same here."I said,scooting closer to him.  
  
"So what do you think of the new girl?"he asked.I shrugged.  
  
"She's okay I guess."I said.  
  
"I talked to her for a little while.She seems kind of shallow to me."he said,putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I don't know.She seemed nice enough."I said.  
  
"For some reason her last name sounds really familiar."James said.I nodded.  
  
"I noticed that.Okay new topic.Honestly,why did you kiss me earlier?"I asked bluntly,layiong my head on his shoulder.He   
looked down at my face.  
  
"Because."he said.  
  
"That is not an answer.Tell me the truth."I said.He sighed.  
  
"I like you,Zaria.I always have.You are my best friend.I love being around you.I love going on crazy adventures with  
you.I love the way you always argue with people when they say you are wrong about something,even if they are right.  
I love how you blush when you get nervous.I love ow you chew on your bottom lip when you think.I have just faced the   
enevitable.I love you,Zaria."he said.My jaw dropped.I lifted my head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes.I leaned  
closer to him.Inch by inch,our faces got closer to each other's.Very slowly our lips touched.It was a soft kiss at first but   
then grew more passionate.I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.He slid his arms around my waist  
and we kissed until we were out of breath.Then we pulled away from each other.  
  
"I've never done that with you before."I said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We should do that more often."I said.  
  
"Okay."He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me again,just as passionately as the first time.My arms somehow found   
their way around his neck and my fingers played with his hair.My lips parted slightly and his tongue found its way into my mouth.  
It surprised me at first but then I just kissed him back.He leaned back on to the arm of the couch and I leaned with him.We pulled  
out of the kiss and just layed there beside each other.  
  
"I love you,too Jamie."I said.He smiled and I layed my head on his chest.We layed there until we fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So you like this chapter?I am addicted to romance!It's all VC Andrews fault!I couldn't help myself.So...who will  
find them laying on the couch?Will Skyler talk to the new girl?Will Sirius corrupt Hallie?Find out next time on "The  
Life of Zaria Malfoy"!  
  
  
  



	3. The Dream

A/N:This chapter is a lot different from the others.I have no idea how this is going to go.I'm just writing as I think of it.  
  
Disclaimer:I own all my characters and JKR owns all of hers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3:Of Visions and Prophecies.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning I was awaken by someone shaking me roughly.I opened my eyes and lifted my head from James' chest.It was Sirius.  
  
"Shit."I thought to myself.  
  
"What are you doing Zaria?"Sirius asked,a touch of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Um...I...James...uh-huh."I said."Am I in trouble Sirius?"Sirius laughed.  
  
"What do you think?"he asked.I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"I cried.He hugged me back."I am so glad you and Re-I mean-Proffesor Lupin took Proffesor McGonagall's place as head of Gryffindor."Sirius smiled.  
  
"So am I.Can you imagine how many detentions you would have if we hadn't?"he asked.I grinned.Suddenly James jerked awake,his hands on his head and his eyes closed.Sirius and I ran to him.  
  
"Jamie what's wrong?"I asked,grabbing his hands.He opened his eyes and stared at me.Then  
he hugged me tightly.I rubbed his back reasuringly."Jamie are you okay?"  
  
"I had a horrible dream.It seemed so real.Oh Zaria it was awful."he said,holding me tighter.  
  
"What was it about James?"Sirius asked.James,who had apparently not noticed Sirius,jerked his head towards him.  
  
"I didn't even notice you standing there,Sirius.Did we get caught?"he whispered in my ear.I nodded."How much trouble?"  
  
"None,now tell me about your dream.It could be important."Sirius said.James released me but held on tightly to my hand.  
  
"Well,Zaria,Skyler and I were walking through the castle late at night.We were in the dungeons but I don't know how we got there.We didn't walk passed Snape's office and the Slytherin common room.We kept walking until we found a door.The door had this strange symbal on it,like a celtic mark of some sort.We all looked at each other and I opened the door.We walked in and looked around.It was a torture chamber Sirius.There were chains and shackles hanging from the wall and there were people hanging in them.Then we heard a high pitched cackling.Suddenly Zaria was hanging from the chains and Skyler was laying on the floor.He wasn't moving at all.I tried to go towards Zaria when I saw a pair of red eyes.Then I saw a green flash of lightening and it hurt Sirius.It hurt really bad.Then I woke up.Dreams don't hurt,Sirius.It was a vision.I know it was."he said,rubbing his forehead.He had tears in his eyes.I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Do you usually have visions,James?"Sirius asked.James shook his head.  
  
"That's odd.Maybe it was just a fluke."I suggested.James shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing."Sirius said,patting James on the shoulder.James sighed.  
  
"It just seemed so real.I've never had a dream like that before."James said.   
  
"Well just try to forget about it,Jamie."I said,releasing him and standing up."I'm going to get dressed.I'll see you later."I kissed James on the cheek and hurried up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry this chapter is so short.I wanted to get on to the "Prophecy" part sooner.R/R please!Flame me if you want.I just consider those a way to conceal hidden insecurities.I feel all flamers must be secret thumb-suckers.Buh-bye now!!!   



End file.
